The King of Lions (Hetalia Prussia)
by Indepednt Skies
Summary: When countries are stressed they can transform into their spirit or demon. Older countries are able to control their spirits but younger countries have more difficulty. When a country finds them self what becomes of them? Do they become a nation or will they become a demon of destruction? Prussia blames himself for Holy Rome's death and is having trouble accepting the new Germany.
1. Chapter 1

I was blind back then and I will never forgive myself for what I could not see. You used your stupidity for the sake of someone else, but I selfishly used my idiocy for my own purpose. Why didn't I listen to you? Why couldn't I just hear you out? Master of the sky? Yeah right; I'm nothing but a fool.

I thought of you as my own. I truly did. I would have done anything to keep you out of harm's way. I loved you, and yet here I am now laying white flowers down upon your grave.

A vast cold wind blew that day as I stood looking sorrowfully down upon you filled with so much regret.

It's funny, almost laughable. We're countries, with these lifespans of ours we should live for millenniums. We should live to be magnificent kings; not to die as pitifully as humans and slowly become lost in the pages of history. Those who are alive will continue to walk among the living and those who are dead will remain sleeping in the hard cold earth.

_"__Farewell… King of Lions"_

* * *

><p>Holy Roman Empire was a young country that ceased to exist; too early and most certainly too young, but within his short existence he might have been what I praised and the rest of Europe was "The King of Lions".<p>

A knight, a glorious spiritual presence, with the power to split the earth with just the roar of his voice, or the strike of his piercing gaze. Valiant pools of blue that boy had in his eyes and a heart of gold that will forever belong to one little Italian country. He was a legend whose death will impediment me to my very core.

"Prussia… I would like to propose an idea".

Often Holy Rome and I would speak to each other under the cool shade of a tree. It was sunny that day when he first started to act up and when he first started to go beyond my reach.

"What is it Holy Rome"?

"I want to achieve what Rome couldn't. I want to take over this land and share it with him". He proposed his idea with such pride and determination. He was really serious about going through with it too and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Not from me and not from himself, but in the end I just laughed at him.

"Huh? Hahaha! That's a stupid idea. You'll just get yourself killed. Why in the world would you want to do that"!?

Holy Rome stood in front of me face to face looking somewhat flustered with his black cap on his head. He had asked "Haven't you ever wanted to make a world of your own. Don't you ever get scared that you will be taken over by another? I want a land of my own that I can rule and share! I want to rule a land that I can be with Chibitalia"!

"Huh"?

"Just you wait and see! I'll prove you wrong Prussia"!

He was stamping his feet like a child and ran off. I just watched his back as he stormed off. I had no clue where he went at first, but after seeing the glint of his sword I had made an assumption.

"Hey Pony loving bastard! I challenge you"!

Recklessly and extremely stupidly Holy Rome had demanded a battle between Poland and himself. Although like I did Poland just laughed at him which was probably both of our mistakes.

"Hahaha! You think a little country can beat me? I am Poland! Your cap is screwed on way too tight Holy Rome"!

"Don't mock me…", Holy Rome warned as he raised his sword.

Another thing Poland did was reveal himself too earlier. Some country's just like letting their colors spark. Poland raised his right foot and stamped it into the ground. The Earth made a small rattle and before Holy Rome could react he was surrounded by wild ponies.

Holy Rome waited patiently until the enemy made the first move. The pony kicked up its feet and charged at Holy Rome. Holy Rome swung his sword over his shoulder and brought it down upon the charging pony. He managed to take one down, but then two more followed in its lead. Holy Rome was able to nick the second one, but the third trampled over and knocked him over. Before he could get back to his feet more of them followed and it eventually became a stamped.

I however was still sulking under that tree, but when I felt the earth rumble beneath me, it was no coincidence. I looked up towards the west and saw a dust cloud form over a top the trees.

"Holy Rome?" I questioned as I stood.

I began a quick dash and when I had obtained enough momentum I kicked off the ground as hard as I could and my body burst into a gale of black and white feathers. My wings were rather large so naturally it would take a moment before they could fully expand, but when it came to Holy Rome I managed to move as quick as the Devil himself.

It isn't that great being an abnormally large winged creature. My spirit didn't just come with enormous heavy wings; it came with claws, an eagle's head, and a lion's tail. Yes, my spirit was one of the rarest to ever be seen, but that didn't mean it was great. Essentially it was the abundance of feathers that gave me the most trouble.

I took to the skies and let out a loud screech so that if anything blocked my way through the clouds they would have some warning. I prowled the land beneath me and eventually came across Holy Rome and Poland. I watched as Holy Rome stumbled to his feet, he was gripping the hilt of his sword tightly with blood dripping from his forehead.

_"__Holy Rome"!_

Hearing my scream from above Poland looked up astonished by my presence. He mumbled to himself "Master of the Sky"?

I dove fast and swiftly with a loud thud. Below my feet was crater created from my landing. Because I have such a unique spirit I have a certain limit to when my wings can appear again. Once I touch the ground I have to wait at least ten to fifteen minutes until I can transform back, so I usually would take an approach more cautiously, but I was never too intimidating when it came to the pony loving Poland; although he can be quit unpredictable sometimes.

Rushing to his aid I hurried Holy Rome, but he wouldn't hear a word from me.

"Holy Rome! You moron! Let's get out of here"!

"No"!

"What!? Why"!?

"I'm going prove to you that I can do this"!

"You stubborn little dwarf! You don't need to prove anything today! Now let's go"!

Holy Rome pushed me aside again and while supporting himself with his sword he rose, and he looked at me with fierce eyes. With a calmed expression and eyes filled with determination he ordered me "Stand down Prussia".

I wondered if it was just me, but that time when he looked at me it looked as if his eyes were golden instead of a blue and his pupils were stretched vertically so they would shape like diamonds.

Too astonished by his sudden change in character I sat there in my crater and watched. Holy Rome stepped out of the crater and moved just a few feet in front of it and held out his sword in front of him.

On the other side Poland was laughing up a storm "Hahahaha! Still want to keep going boy!? Because I won't hold back in the second round! Foolish little Holy Rome"!

Poland stamped his foot again and summed his ponies and pointed towards Holy Rome. Following the orders of their master they took haste and stampeded towards Holy Rome, but Holy Rome was neither frightened nor intimidated by the frivolous Poland. He stood his ground and just before they would crush him he mumbled, "I will create a world with Chibitalia. Just you wait and see. **Don't Mock Me"!**

The strength in Holy Rome's voice shook the earth and at the same time fangs sprouted from his mouth and three scratches appeared on both sides of his cheeks. His words came out more like a roar or a growl instead of a statement by the human tongue. Poland's ponies went flying and they crumbled beneath the cracks in the earth. Holy Rome took off at a full sprint and cut down one by one each pony that was still left standing, but their numbers still seemed endless.

Becoming overwhelmed by their infinite numbers Holy Rome's expression became filled with rage. He threw away his sword and let out another loud roar that blasted them back and within that moment he suddenly staggered down on all fours and morphed into a wild beast.

**"****Grrraaaggghhhhhh"! **

"Holy… Rome…?" at that very instant seeing him transform into his spirit, his demon; I felt that I had lost him, and in the end it turns out I did.

The ground sizzled, and surrounded him with a thick vapor that concealed what Holy Rome had become. Holy Rome not only grew in size, but he had altered completely. Locks of gold sprang from his head, all the way down to the base of his neck, and iron claws tore through the grass and the dirt beneath it. A skinny tail whipped through the steam and Holy Rome raised his head to scream the voice of lions.

"Grrr…!", he dispersed the steam and lowered his head to make a low growl and he eyed the pony that still daring stood before him. He whipped his tail again and lunged forward catching the pony by the neck and sinking his fangs into its flesh. He tossed it aside and this time he made use of those deadly claws that cut through them like butter. He charged through them all not hesitating until he eventually reached Poland.

"I-is this… really H-Holy Rome's spirit?", Poland stuttered terrified by Holy Rome's new figure. He started to step back seeing Holy Rome quickly catching up to him.

Once Poland saw all of his ponies completely torn through he surprisingly stood his ground when Holy Rome came charging towards him. Poland stiffened up and his body had blown into a majestic bronze furred steed. As Poland raised his front hooves high Holy Rome's head had collided into Poland's stomach and they both tumbled and skid in the dirt, creating another dust cloud. I was still watching in awe as the battle continued to unfold.

Poland's hooves were decorated with sharp iron spikes that could sink deep into the ground for good traction, so it was a good tool for fleeing. He quickly got to his feet and tried to gallop away, but Holy Rome pounced on him and dug his claws deep into his back, throwing Poland back into the dirt.

Holy Rome stumbled back into the dirt and the dust cloud swirled around the once more. Poland had transformed back scrambling to his feet while gripping his side tightly.

"Ugh! Ah! Stupid Holy Rome! Are you trying to kill me! Since when did you get this strong"!?

The blood trickled down Poland's, not even a rain of arrows could sting more than a lion's claws. Amazingly Poland stood to his feet and looked around trying to catch his breath. He looked all over, but he couldn't see Holy Rome anywhere.

Overestimating himself he snickered and encouraged the drained Holy Rome, "Ha! Hahahaha! Is that it!? Big kitty puts up a huge hissy fit and he cries from the dirt in his eyes! Just who do you think you are to win a fight against me"!?

I will honestly say I thought Holy Rome was done for too. I thought of how strong his spirit was and seeing as it was the first time ever having used it in a battle it just gave out. Poland and I both misjudged Holy Rome.

"I-I… am…" a voice echoed in the dust cloud. Holy Rome gripped his sword with his now human hand and burst from the dust cloud shouting **"Holy Roman Empire"!**

"Ugh!" Poland cowered when he saw the glint of Holy Rome's blade coming for him. He froze and his knee's buckled to the ground as he realized the tip was just centimeters between his eyes.

To my surprise Holy Rome just stood there holding his blade completely still not saying a word. If Poland wasn't bawling on the ground I bet the only sound you could hear was the wind. He eventually lowered it and laid the tip in the grass. Poland figured that was a good time to scurry off; which meant that it was my turn. I had an admonishment of mine own coming.

"Wow, I'm surprised. I would have thought with your spirit you would have ran him through, but you just stood there", I was trying to act as if seeing Holy Rome turn into a gigantic ferocious beast that almost slaughtered Poland was a natural everyday occurrence, but I didn't seem to get my point across too much.

"Holy Rome…"?

"Prussia…" Holy Rome turned only his gaze towards me and with blood smeared across his left cheek he clutched his gently.

I have no idea what was going through my head because never in a million years would I be kissing this little runts ass. I got down on one knee and placed my right hand over my chest and the other behind my back. I bowed my head down to Holy Rome as he took his sword and placed it in front of him and balanced the point at a ninety degree angle into the ground.

"I will create a world for Chibitalia and I will achieve what The Great Rome could not", Holy Rome stated again and as he looked down at me with a sorrowful gaze he vowed prideful "Even if I have to become… the King of Lions"

After I closed my eyes I had realized while only being able to look at the ground in Holy Rome's presence, that's when I had given my everything to him; body and soul, but never my vow to oblige.

_**~To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Everything seemed to be going fine for a while. Holy Rome and began to slowly take over the country side, and for a while I believed that Holy Rome could achieve what the Great Rome could not because he was the King of Lion's; one of the most powerful, prideful, and determined spirit you will ever have witnessed. Although in reality it didn't take long until I began to have doubts.

"Holy Rome how are you doing? I've brought you breakfast even though it's really just potatoes. Holy Rome- ugh"!?

I opened the door to Holy Rome's room and it was the morning after a battle. I was in shock by the amount of red that soaked Holy Rome's bed sheets. I mean; you'd think since he was such a little guy that there would be much, but the blood seemed to have been dripping from the sheets. I dropped the tray and ran to his bedside, "Holy Rome"!

Holy Rome was leaning up in his bed gripping his chest tugging at the bandages that wrapped tightly around his torso. He managed to lift his hand to push me back, and scream "G-get out"!

"You moron! Let me see"!

"N-no! Get out Prussia"!

"You're going too far and too fast! Now let me see god dammit"!

**"****I SAID NO"! **

Those piercing golden eyes looked at me intently and his roar pushed me back. Seeing them always made me shiver in my boots. I gritted my teeth and crinkled my hands in a fist to try and swallow my words.

"This is just another step to achieving my goal. I will-"

"Yeah you'll achieve what the great Rome couldn't, and you'll create a world for you and that little Austrian slave", I had such anger built up in my voice. I gave everything to this kid to go along with cause but if he dies then everything we've worked so hard for will just get flushed down the drain; like shit. I lashed out "But what about you! This doesn't work if you're just going to fucking die half way through! King of Lions! More like the king of fucking morons! Now get your head out of your ass and use it for once"!

"..."

Holy Rome was speechless. Hell I would be too if I was shot down for chanting my dreams to the world, but he had to hear my words or else he would have just gone off into another battle and died. I need to cool off my head.

"Listen I'll be back in time to change your dressing again, but for now I'm going to Austria's house to discuss some stuff. So just- stay here"!

I stormed out so fast I didn't even see Holy Rome reach out his hand to stop me, and that will probably be my greatest regret.

Raging outside with my head down I started off walking fast, and then it became a jog, and then finally it became a sprint. I kicked off and my wings burst out of my back as I began taking flight. I screamed out my emotions as I dashed through the clouds with an echoing screech. I wouldn't usually use my spirit to travel, but I was so messed up in the head I thought that a little change in atmosphere would help.

Austria, one of my closets, but most annoying friends was drinking tea in his highly prized garden. He had his priceless violin, which he would no doubt risk his life for, resting in its own chair. So of course me being the rowdy son of a bitch I crash landed in his garden.

"You ass! Couldn't you have found some none-destructive way to enter my house"!?

"Oh shut it mole face! I'm here to pick up some weapons"!

I rushed past Austria too mad to even give him a proper greeting, although it's not like I've ever given a proper greeting to this fancy pants. I went down to the cellar and gather together some guns and swords. I wrapped them in a sheet and carried them over my shoulder.

"Now you listen here! You brute! You can't just take weapons and leave! You need to at least give me some kind of compensation for them! I don't need another freeloader"!

"I said shut it! I'm in no mood for a lecture Austria and especially one from you"!

"Um… excuse me…"?

I was planning to just leave and hurry back, but a tiny high pitched voice stopped me in my tracks. Austria and I turned around and listened to the little boy dressed in a maid outfit. He was so timid and fragile. Honestly I never imagined this little Italian was the root of Holy Rome's determination.

"Um if I may ask…? How is Holy Rome doing? Is he sleeping well? Eating enough? Um… I heard he was hurt so can you give this to him"?

Chibitalia walked up cautiously to me and handed me a small container filled with medicine. I sighed letting all my anger go and took the medicine from his hands. It was my intention to lie to little kids, but I guess I was just caught up in the moment.

"He's doing fine… Chibitalia"

The little Italian smiled at me and sighed with relief as he walked back down the hall holding his broom. I began to walk out with Austria's weapons wrapped and strapped to my back, and I could see why Holy Rome favored that little Italian so much.

While I was taking my sweet time cooling my head Holy Rome was back at the house/fort trying to lick his own wounds.

"Ugh! Ahh…"

Holy Rome couldn't wrap a simple bandage around his wrist because he couldn't hold still from the pain. He circled it slowly trying not to wrap too tightly, but he slipped accidently ripping off the fleshy scab that held the wound closed.

"Ow! Dammit"!

Holy Rome gave up and left the wound have bandaged. He gently and carefully put his jacket back on and sat on the edge of his bed. He was so frustrated and confused that it makes sense, since he's still young, that he would be on the edge of tears.

It didn't take long until Holy Rome started sobbing, but while he was busy being distressed a whistle blew in the distance, and a Rose bush began to creep up the outer walls. The vines that were decorated with thorns crawled through the windows and ran upwards to the top floor.

As the rose bush grew the whistle became louder and sharper. Holy Rome lifted his head to that mystical sound and quickly covered his ears. That sound wasn't pleasant to the ears; it felt like a needle slowly piercing through your ear drum.

Eventually the whistling stopped and as the vines flowed slowly into Holy Rome's room a voice cunningly said "knock knock Holy Rome I'm coming in"

The vines stretched fast and just before they could catch Holy Rome the left top side of the house burst, and Holy Rome transformed and fell to the bottom smacking against the solid ground. He laid there motionless slowly turning human again, his wounds throbbing, and his vision fuzzy. He used his uninjured arm to attempt to crawl away but when he raised his head he looked up to see a curly blonde wearing a fancy feathered hat with a sword over his shoulder smiling down at him.

"F-France…"?

"Bonjour, Holy Rome"

I could see it in the distance, above the tree tops, the smell of ash and dust. It was in the direction in which I foolishly left Holy Rome. I ran as fast as I could and kicked off the ground and tried to willingly spread my wings, but the only thing I got was a mouth full of dirt.

When I cursed and got to my knees I had realized I still had a good ten minutes until I could fly up and join the clouds. I punched the ground with the feeling of regret clouding my thoughts replacing everything with recklessness.

"Fuck! Why now of all times"!?

The earth shook and I could hear Holy Rome's cries in the distance. I quickly got to my feet and ran as fast as I could and kicked off the ground again expecting a different outcome, but even when I flapped my arms I still landed in the dirt. The weapons strapped to my back became loose and they pulled me down, but when the earth shook again, I threw them off and began to run again. When I heard Holy Rome's roaring call I knew I had to hurry. The only objective in my head was to get to his side, and when I did another sprint attempt I shouted "Come out! God dammit! Let me fly! Let me reach him"!

My body became immobile after that last statement. A gushing sound echoed through my ears, it sounded like tearing flesh, as if someone tore all your limbs off at once.

"Ugh"!?

I landed with a thud and used my arms for support. I fearfully looked behind me and what I saw almost made me scream, but the air was stuck at the base of my throat. I was successful with summing my wings, but what came out of my back were not the wings that I expected to appear. They were fleshy, with thin chicken feathers loosely hanging from them, and they were pulsing like a bare heart outside of the rib cage. These featherless pieces of flesh tore through my back making it gush with blood staining the back of my head as it burst. My beautiful black and white feathered wings of freedom looked more like a slaughtered disemboweled cattle.

"Ack! Uh! Aaahhhhhh"!

I clutched the ground tightly trying desperately to endure the throbbing pain that pulsed down my back. I had figured that I would be able forcibly summon my wings if the situation was desperate enough, but I had never presumed that the consequences would fill me with such anguish.

Holy Rome couldn't attack, not in the condition he was in; he could barely keep his spirit form in check. He scurried around concealing himself within the thick dust of our crumbling house.

"You can't hide from me Holy Rome"!

France stood there all fancy and whistled controlling the growth of his Rose bush. Holy Rome leaped avoiding those thorn deathtraps, but making a swift leap to the right caused one of his wounds to reopen. He stopped and cringed, but those stubborn vines would not quit. They quickly wrapped around his feet, but he quickly tore them off with his fangs. Although when they came rushing back a second time he let out a roar that had enough force to stop dead and crumble away, but after that it didn't take long for Holy Rome's strength to run out.

After his famous roar Holy Rome turned back into his human form and he stumbled to his knees gasping for breath. He coughed and hacked from the burning sensation aching in his throat. He held his neck tightly and coughed up a small puddle of blood.

France took slow long strides up to Holy Rome, and pointed his sword beside Holy Rome's neck, taunting him.

"Hmm? Have you prepared yourself Holy Rome? Are there any last words from the mighty King of Lions"?

"Grrr….", Holy Rome growled at France.

France scowled at Holy Rome's stubbornness, "Listen there is a way out of this without me chopping off your head. Would you like to hear it"?

"…?", Holy Rome raised his head.

"Stop this suicidal siege. There is no way, even for you, to take control of Europe, so stop".

Holy Rome looked France in the eyes and sternly replied "no…"

France sighed and pulled Holy Rome up by the collar of his shirt "Did you really think you could achieve what Rome couldn't? Your action will bring nothing but ruin upon Europe, so end this pointless destruction"!

"No…"

"Hmm… Very well then Holy Rome…"

Minute by minute and as each second passed I had to keep myself from passing out. When the time limit was finally up my scrawny wings burst and my black and white feathers stretched and pierced through the wrinkled flesh. I slowly outstretched them speeding up the excruciating process until my wings could catch the wind.

"Ack! Ugh! Come on… Fucking stand"!

My knees persistently tried to buckled, but I kept my balance and embraced the strong wind. My feathers ruffled and the tainted red turned to and white. I dug my talons into the earth and staggered as I raised my head high. Spreading my stiffened wings made my body ache, but my determination and brother complex wouldn't let me drop another time.

Raising my wings as high as they could reach I challenged that vast blue sky and with as much force as I could muster I flapped my wings and took to the air leaping from cloud to cloud screaming Holy Rome's name, praying that I would make it in time.

I rode the wind currents that flowed like the raging river and managed to make it above the base that was consumed by gigantic rose bush and just a little to the east was France and a tiny motionless body lying next to him.

France's blade was soaked in blood from the hilt to the tip and as France gazed up towards me unable to hear his words, but read his lips he said _"I'm sorry… my friend…"_

A fury lit within me and without a second thought I narrowed my wing span and dove fast. As I was driven madly with rage France perked his lips and his whistle echoed throughout the land and sky. A rose bush sprouted from beneath him and entwined to form a nest capable of traveling through the earth. France never turned his sympathetic gaze away from mine that was twisted with such anger.

France's whistled pierced through my ear drums. It made my head spin and my vision blurry, but there was no fucking way he was going to get away with this! I outstretched my talon's eagerly trying to grab him before his roses could take him to safety. I smashed into the ground and the only thing that got caught in my claws was dirt and grass, but I was too senseless to stop there.

**"****You Fucking Bastard! What right do you have to call me friend after this!? You back stabbing coward"!**

My wings soon fluttered away into a multitude of feathers and my claws turned to hands, but I keep digging and pounding my fist into the dirt like a bratty child who had gotten their candy stolen. I leaned my forehead to the ground and wept from my betrayal. I was so frustrated and my body filled with so much loathing towards myself.

Through all the tears, blood, and sweat I raised my head to see Holy Rome's body just lying there so still and lifeless. I crawled like a pathetic insect towards Holy Rome and reached to touch his small hand. I laid him down so his head could rest on my lap and caressed his adolescent face. He had such a painful expression which made me tear up even more. I shook as I clutched Holy Rome's cape tightly and quickly took off my coat to cover his stab wound to the chest and to comfort myself from believing that this would keep his body from growing colder.

As I caressed Holy Rome's soft cheeks stained by his blood I pulled him close and linked our foreheads together. I began to sob and shake again as I cursed at myself.

"Dammit! It should have been me… It's my fault so it should have been me! Ugh… hic… It should have been me…"

Holding Holy Rome's tiny fragile body close I sobbed and cried out to those who made this world unfair for us countries. Why would they allow us to feel these emotions? They're so much more trouble than they are worth. If a country lived like this long enough would they eventually break; I know I would, I would shatter into millions of tiny shards if this was how I was forced to see the world.

It seemed as if it took forever for Holy Rome's body to become translucent and slowly begin to fade. He became lighter in weight and dim in color. My eyes were shut tightly trying desperately to escape this reality, but I had to open them, I had to see Holy Rome off. It was the least I could do as the cold wind took him from my embrace leaving only his clothes as a reminder of my mistake.

Is this what it felt like, for a parent to lose their child to death? But Holy Rome and I are brothers so that statement doesn't suit us; right? No it doesn't matter. No parent should have to bury their child. Neither brother, mother, nor stranger should have to bury those who were supposed to outlive us.

**_~To Be Continued..._**


End file.
